This invention relates to an improved indicating assembly for showing the position of a bucket in either a rolled back, level, or rolled out position.
A conventional front end loader includes a bucket that is moved to various standard positions for different phases of its work cycle such as dig, carry and dump. Normally, the bucket is filled at a low forward digging position and then rotated rearwardly to a rolled back or carry position. Later, at the deposit point, the bucket is dumped or rolled out by rotating the bucket forwardly about its pivot axis. Thus, the bucket moves through several positions, including rollback, level, and rollout positions, during its work cycle which requires that the operator have some means for monitoring the position of the bucket in relation to its boom structure.
It is well-known in the prior art to provide loaders with devices for indicating the loader bucket's position in relationship to its boom structure. Such devices relieve the operator of the necessity of constantly maintaining visual contact with the bucket during its work cycle. However, these indicating devices have generally been constructed of mechanical or hydraulic means which are expensive, delicate, and subject to wear and abrasion.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bucket position indicator assembly that is easy to manufacture and reliable in operation in various environments.